<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Four Stars by Moonbear_Meliox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207235">Four Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbear_Meliox/pseuds/Moonbear_Meliox'>Moonbear_Meliox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbear_Meliox/pseuds/Moonbear_Meliox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jedi, a Pilot, a Scavenger, and a Stormtrooper. Four people who would have the unlikeliness of meeting and yet by the stars they are brought together in the balance of war between light and dark. Through combating the First Order, a spark may begin to form between the four that even the stars couldn’t break.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Reader, Finn/Reader/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Reader/Rey, Rey/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So....yea. I was going to write this back in December when ROS came out but life got in the way and I thought no one would really like it. Now in quarantine I’ve decided to post what I want to post, and what I want to post is a JediStormPilot Reader Insert Series that follows the events of the movies. Yep. I’m doing one of those. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>The stars that shine across the galaxy may seem millions of light years apart, but different planets can see the same stars if one were to just look up. And whether it be a coincidence or fate, the stars shine down on one planet where four people destined to meet currently reside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire from outside barely illuminated the inside of the large hut where the exchange took place. A small leather sack was placed carefully into Poe’s open hand by Lor San Tekka, an old and slightly haggard man. As Poe closed his hand, the older gentleman placed his own a top it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “This will begin to make things right. I’ve travelled too far and seen too much to ignore the despair in the galaxy.” He said, pulling his hand away. “Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well because of you now we have a chance.” Poe said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yes. we can not thank you enough. The General’s been after this for a long time.” (Y/N), Poe’s mission partner, informed. Lor San Tekka let out a small chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘The General.’ To me she’s royalty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well she certainly is that.” Poe said. The conversation was abruptly interrupted as Poe’s orange and white droid, BB-8, came rushing in spouting frantic beeps. The two Resistance members gave each other a knowing look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve got company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three exited the hut in a hurry. Poe brought up his quadnochlers to see ships incoming. The First Order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You need to hide.” Poe told Lor San Tekka.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need to leave.” He said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Can’t you come with us?” (Y/N) asked, grasping the old man’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t run, my dear. Not from this. Be safe. Deliver the map” (Y/N) looked at the man with concern before Poe gave a tug on her wrist meaning they had to go. (Y/N) reluctantly let go and the two hurried to their ship with BB-8 following quickly behind them. Around them, villagers prepared to defend themselves for the oncoming attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “C’mon BB-8! Hurry!” Poe said as he and (Y/N) climbed into the cockpit of his X-Wing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get us out of here Flyboy!” (Y/N) yelled as Poe started up the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m trying (Y/N/N)!” He said. The ship roared to life but before it could take off, it took hits from two oncoming Stormtroopers. BB-8 let out more frantic beeps</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea buddy, we see them.”(Y/N) said. She booted up the gun controls and shot at the two troopers who were blasted away. Poe tried again to get the X-wing off the ground but the engine sputtered. Poe jumped out to check with (Y/N) following behind. The ship was damaged too much to fly, they couldn’t escape the planet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“(Y/N).” Poe took out the small leather sack given to him by Lor San Tekka and kneeled in front of BB-8, inserting it into his multi-reader. “You’re going to take BB-8 and get as far away from here as possible with this thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Wait, Poe what about you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna help the villagers fight. It will give you sometime to get away.” Poe un-holstered his blaster, turning to go before (Y/N) grabbed his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You can’t.” She said. Poe gave her a reassuring look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll be alright. Don’t worry. We both know how important this is.” He said. Despite the urgency of the situation, (Y/N) quickly pulled Poe into a hug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be safe.” She told him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come back for you. Don’t worry. Wherever you end up, I’ll find you.” Poe reassured. He kissed her head before pushing her away. “Go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(Y/N) watched him run towards the village before she ran off in the opposite direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon BB-8.” She called. The droid looked off as Poe shot the stormtroopers before following (Y/N). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They only made it a few paces away before (Y/N) felt it. An arrival of a dark force. One she knew all too well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kylo Ren. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was here on this planet, no doubt to retrieve the map. The map that she and BB-8 now had. A part of (Y/N) wanted to tell BB-8 to go as far as he could while she helped Poe, but Poe was right about the map’s importance. As much as it pained her to leave Poe behind, she and BB-8 had to make sure they weren’t caught by the First Order. She would see Poe again, (Y/N) knew that. So she continued running, not even stopping at the sound of Poe’s X-wing being blown to pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Be careful Poe.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Poe wasn’t careful. If he was, it wouldn’t have landed him in a cell on a First Order Star Destroyer. But he also didn’t regret getting captured, it allowed (Y/N) and BB-8 to get away. He could escape and go back to Jakku to find them. But right now, he had another problem to deal with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board” Poe’s Inquisitor, Kylo Ren, said from the shadows. “Comfortable?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not really.” Poe said through a busted lip. They had beaten him, asking about the map. But Poe wouldn’t tell them anything and he for sure wasn’t going to let anything slip for the infamous Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m impressed.” Kylo said, walking closer to the pilot. “No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might want to rethink your technique.” Poe said. Even in the face of the leader of the First Order, Poe was still cocky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without saying a word, Kylo reached out his hand in front of Poe. Poe flinched as a sudden pain began to throb in his head. It was minor at first but the pain quickly became intense as Kylo held his hand in front of Poe’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Where is it?” Ren asked. Despite the agony Poe was in, he clenched his teeth and brought his face close to Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Resistance...will not be intimidated...by you.” Poe mustered. Ren only pushed harder. He could see it now: Poe giving the map to a droid...</span>
  <em>
    <span>and her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The pain was getting too much for Poe and he let out a scream. Ren stopped. He had what he needed. The location of the map...was with his cousin.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Another tic on the wall as the young scavenger marked the end of another day of waiting. Nothing eventful, the same routine of scavenging that only amounted to one quarter portion. It wasn’t much, but to Rey it was better than nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sat in the late afternoon sunlight of Jakku, eating every remains and last dreg of what could pass as bread.  Life on Jakku was hard, one where you fought for yourself, but in the quiet of late afternoon sand, Rey found a sense of peace in the AT-AT and miles of sand she called home. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They’ll come tomorrow. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought. Rey still held out hope that her family would come for her, but until then she was alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That loneliness was then interrupted by the combination of an electronic squeal and the sound of someone arguing. Quickly, Rey stood and ran to grab her quarterstaff before heading to the source of the sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Release the droid right now!” After climbing a dune she found the source to be a young woman with a blaster drawn, arguing with a teedo over a droid being caught in it’s net. Rey could tell the woman was a foreigner, from the clothes she wore to the way she just stood there arguing with the desert inhabitant. One rarely argues with someone who stole your things on Jakku, you just take it back. Rey watched the argument for a moment. She didn’t need to get involved, then again this was something new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tal'ama parqual!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey yelled as she ran down the sand dune towards the argument. The woman, Teedo, and the droid fell into abrupt silence at Rey’s approach. Rey made it down the dune and towards the three, beginning to argue with Teedo in its dialect. The woman and droid did nothing but watch the two argue, she almost drew her blaster on Rey when Rey brought out a knife but stopped when she used it to cut the droid free.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Noma!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rey yelled at the Teedo once the droid was free. The woman could only guess that the argument was over as the woman stood up and the Teedo let out a bark before departing on the beast it rode. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s just Teedo. He wanted your droid for parts.” Rey said once she directed her attention to the woman and the droid. “He has no respect for anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well I can certainly give my respect to you. Thanks for the help with freeing BB-8. Might have been stuck if you hadn’t come.” The woman said, giving Rey a kind smile. It took Rey aback. No one’s ever smiled at her with kindness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, you’re welcome.” She said, diverting her attention from the woman to the droid, BB-8 the woman called it. It’s antenna was bent. She knelt down to fix it. “So..where do you come from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Not from here, I can tell you that.” The woman replied. BB-8 let out a beep in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Classified. Really? Me too. Big secret.” Rey finished with the antenna and stood up. She pointed out towards the horizon. “Nima Outpost is that way. Stay off Kelvin Ridge. Keep away from the sinking fields. You’ll drown in the sand.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With nothing left to say Rey started walking away from the two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Wait!” The woman called. “It’s getting dark. Can’t you offer us shelter for the night?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! You’ve got a blaster. You’ll be fine on your own.” Rey said. She knew that you wouldn’t want to be stuck outside when it’s night on Jakku, but she also didn’t know if this woman was trustworthy or dangerous. BB-8 let out a few beeps to try to convince Rey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine BB-8. We’ll just keep going until we find shelter...or encounter whatever else is out here.” The woman murmured, but it was loud enough for Rey to hear. She wanted to keep walking, ignore the woman and her droid, but a small bit of guilt set in. She looked back at the two. Maybe, one night wouldn’t hurt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Fine. You can stay. But in the morning you go.” Rey told them The woman gave Rey another smile, one that almost convinced her to let them stay more than one night. She caught up to Rey with BB-8 following behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Thank you, so much. I’m (Y/N). This is BB-8.” She said, introducing herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Rey.” Rey told her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Rey led (Y/N) and BB-8 to her “home” she thought that having their company might not be that bad. How much trouble could a woman and a droid be?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poe escapes with the help of an unlikely ally and Rey and (Y/N) almost run into trouble on Jakku</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2! Thanks to the 14 people who liked the first part and the lovely anon that sent me a nice message about the series. Your guys' support is what keeps me doing this. One thing I forgot to mention is that I’m using the script and movie novelization to help me write this so somethings may be different. Anyway, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>FN-2187 could do nothing but watch. Watch as his friend died right in front of him. Watch as the Resistance pilot was quickly captured and brought on board Kylo’s Ren ship. He watched as his fellow troopers killed all the innocent people of the village, FN-2187 himself refusing to fire. This was wrong. Through all the conditioning and training he’s been through, on his first mission FN-2187 knew what he was doing was wrong. After growing up in the First Order for so long, he didn’t want any part of it anymore. He needed to escape. And he needed a certain prisoner to help him with that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ren wants the prisoner.” FN-2187 said as he entered the interrogation room. That was a lie but he knew that the stormtrooper that stood guard wouldn’t want to go against the orders of Kylo Ren. The prisoner was released from his bounds and FN-2187 grabbed his arm, handcuffing his hands and beginning to lead him down the many First Order hallways. Once he knew the two of them were far enough away, FN-2187 quickly pulled the prisoner into a narrow hallway, out of sight from anyone that would walk by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Listen carefully. You do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here.” Exhausted from the brutal interrogation he went through, Poe could only process the trooper’s words slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get out of here?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If...What? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who are you?” Poe asked. The stormtrooper took off his helmet. If Poe was being honest, he expected someone harden or mean under the helmet, not a young man that had a small hint of fear in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “This is a rescue, I’m helping you escape.” When Poe, who was still gawking at the trooper, didn’t respond, FN-2187 asked, “Can you fly a Tie Fighter?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you with the Resistance?” Poe questioned. He was becoming more alert but could tell this trooper was different from the ones he’s come across.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What? No no no! I’m breaking you out. Can you fly a Tie Fighter?” FN-2187 asked again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can fly anything.” Poe’s voice hardened. “Why, why are you helping me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Because it’s the right thing to do.” FN-2187 told him. But it hit Poe clearly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need a pilot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I need a pilot.” FN-2187 desperately pleaded. Through the confusion, Poe looked at the man’s face and knew he saw a man that wanted to escape, different from the way he wanted to escape, but they both wanted to get out nonetheless. He couldn’t help but give the trooper one of his hero smiles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re gonna do this.” Poe told him. With the confirmation and that smile, FN-2187 felt something in him and hadn’t felt before. Hope.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, stay calm, stay calm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I am calm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was talking to myself.” FN-2187 said. His helmet was back on, walking like a stormtrooper escorting a prisoner through the ship's hangar. Multiple officers passed the two. Luckily none of them suspected a thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “This way.” Poe followed FN-2187 up a set of stairs to a docked Tie Fighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve always wanted to fly one of these things.” Poe said as he climbed into the cockpit, taking his cuffs and jacket off so he could fly better. “Can you shoot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Blasters, I can!” Finn, who had taken his helmet off to see better, stared at the shooting mechanism in front of him with confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, same principal! Use the toggle on the left to switch between missiles, cannons, and mag pulse, use the site on the right to aim, triggers to fire!” Poe explained as he flipped switches to get the Fighter up and running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “This is very complicated.” Finn exclaimed. The Tie Fighter was off the ground and started to move forward before snagging on a cable. It was still plugged into the docking station.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can fix this.” Poe said. He piloted the ship forward again but with more speed. By now, the unexpected flight of the Tie Fighter had got the attention of stormtroopers who were beginning to fire at the fighter. The cable snapped and the Tie Fighter was free. FN-2187 opened fire, strategically hitting parked fighters, mounted guns and even the control room. With Poe’s piloting, the Tie Fighter blasted out of the Star Destroyer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Woahhh. This thing really moves.” Poe exclaimed, moving the fighter around the Destroyer. “Alright, we gotta take out as many cannons as we can or else we aren’t going to get very far.” Directing his words to FN-2187, who let out an alright. Poe maneuvered the fighter into position, right in front of a cannon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Up ahead! You see it? I got a clear shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, got it.” FN-2187 fired on the cannon, hitting it dead center. He let out a yell in celebration.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “YES! You see that? Did you see that?!” FN-2187 excitedly asked Poe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saw it!” Poe gave him an equally excited response. “Hey, what’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “FN-2187!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“FN-whaa?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That’s the only name they ever gave me.” Poe looked back at the trooper. There was something about him that made him different from the rest. He had this spark, one that Poe knew could burn bright if he had a good start. But where to get that start from?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I ain't using it. FN, huh? Finn. I’m going to call you Finn! That’s all right?” Poe asked. Poe couldn’t see it but a delightful smile began to form on FN-no Finn’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Finn. Yeah, “Finn”, I like that! I like that!” Finn excitedly said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Good to meet you Poe!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good to meet you Finn!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two men’s introductions were interrupted by a set of oncoming blasts. Poe quickly maneuvered the fighter towards Jakku while directing Finn, who shot down two of the blasts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Where are you going?” Finn asked in alarm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re going back to Jakku. That’s where.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No no no! We can’t go back to Jakku! We need to get outta this system.” Finn told him before lurching from Poe maneuvering to avoid an blast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I got to get to my partner and droid before the First Order does!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What-a person and a droid?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right. My droid’s a BB unit! Orange and White. He and my partner are one of a kind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I don’t care what color your droid is. No droid or person can be that important!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this droid and person are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “If we go back to Jakku, we die.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’ve got a map that leads to Luke Skywalker!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me! I--” Suddenly the Tie Fighter was hit by a blast. Sparks and smoke fly out as the fighter begins to spiral towards Jakku. Finn tried to find anything to shoot at but his console was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My side of the fighter is down! Can you still pilot?” Finn turned to see how Poe was holding, no response. Finn saw Poe was slumped over in his seat with his eyes closed and blood trailing down his head. He wasn’t moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No. Nooo! Poe!” Finn tried to shake Poe awake. That was hard to do in a spiralling fighter. Unable to get to Poe, Finn tried to focus. There was no way he could land this fighter safely as they descended into Jakku’s atmosphere. They were going down, hard and fast. Finn couldn’t find anything to do. What he did find was his seat ejector which he instantly pulled. His vision went from spiraling red and black into blue and white. Almost enough to make him sick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn passed out before he hit the ground</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After letting her and the droid stay one night, Rey knew a bit about (Y/N). She was a member of the Resistance and was on Jakku waiting for her mission partner to pick her up. Though she didn’t state the details of the mission, Rey could sense the importance (Y/N) emphasized on her mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well it’s good that you haven’t given up. He could still be out there, your partner.” Rey told her. “I know all about waiting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Can I ask what you’re waiting for?” (Y/N) asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My family.” Rey told her. “They’ll be back. One day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to force a smile, but (Y/N) could see that it wasn’t genuine. (Y/N) also learned a bit about Rey. That she’s been on Jakku since she was little, being left in the hands of Ukkar Plutt by her parents. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Being on Jakku for so long...it’s good that you have the hope of them coming back.” (Y/N) said, following Rey. (Y/N) also learned that Rey was a scavenger, not surprising when you’ve grown up on Jakku. And despite saying that she could only stay for a night, Rey let (Y/N) help her with her daily scavenge and took her to Nima Outpost ,where the two now stood, waiting for Rey to get her pieces assessed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they got to the front, (Y/N) stepped back so Rey could handle her business, not really paying attention, till the alien assessing Rey’s pieces brought up BB-8.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What about the droid?” Unkar Plutt said, getting a good look at BB-8. He looked at it like a predator staring down their prey, with hunger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about him?” (Y/N) asked, her voice tense. She didn’t like the look Plutt gave her droid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll pay for him.” Plutt said, grabbing and dropping heaps of food packets in front of Rey. “Sixty portions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BB-8 let out a spew of frantic beeps and (Y/N) placed her hand on her blaster, reiterating the droid wasn’t for purchase. Rey on the other hand looked at the food offered in front of her. It was more than she ever had in her life and would be enough to last her for a long time. The offer to say yes was very tempting. But BB-8 wasn’t hers. Rey looked back at (Y/N). Though it was well hidden, Rey could see that (Y/N) was terrified of her even thinking of giving up (Y/N)’s droid. A droid that had an important mission</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Actually...the droid’s not for sale.” Rey turned back to Unkar and took the initial half portion he offered. She then grabbed (Y/N)’s wrist and walked away from Plutt’s hut. “C’mon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were other scavengers who heard Plutt’s offer, and Rey knew they would want to nab BB-8 so they could get those sixty portions. She just wanted to get (Y/N) and BB-8 far enough away from Plutt before anyone tried anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m sorry.” Rey said once they were far enough away. “I shouldn’t have even considered Plutt’s offer. BB-8 is your droid and I know how much he means to you and your mission.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s ok.” (Y/N) told her. This confused Rey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You’re not mad? I almost sold your droid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I’m not mad. We all make hard choices so we can survive. I understand that what Plutt offered was a lot and I know it must have been hard for you to turn it down. But I’m grateful that you did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well you wouldn’t be able to complete your mission without BB-8. And I know you would have shot me with your blaster if I had said yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. But I would have probably just disarmed you and ran.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For some reason, Rey couldn’t help but laugh at (Y/N)’s words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never met a person from the Resistance. You’re certainly different from what I’m used to around here.” Rey said</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I hope it’s a good a different because I hate for your first Resistance encounter to be bad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. It’s good.” Rey said with a smile. (Y/N) couldn’t help but smile back.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After crash landing on Jakku, Finn runs into (Y/N) and Rey who are quickly pursued by the First Order</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3! I don’t know how many parts there’s going to be, my original estimate of the first three chapters were off. I try not to make the chapters extremely long, each is about 2,000 words. If you guys would like the chapters to be longer let me know. Your continue support and feedback, especially feedback, are what keeps me motivated to continue writing this series. Anyway, Hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Either it be the sweltering heat or the hot sand that woke Finn with a start, but he found himself lying next to half of the wreckage that was the Tie Fighter. His brain wouldn’t give him time to process as terror quickly set in. They crashed. Finn was able to eject himself out but he couldn’t say the same for…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Poe!” Finn quickly got up and ran to the half wrecked Tie Fighter. Finding no Poe, he quickly scanned the surroundings and saw black smoke rising in the distances. Making haste, Finn desperately made his way over to what was the other half of the wreckage.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Poe! Poe!” Finn called again. He saw what he thought was Poe’s arm but upon pulling at it, it was just Poe’s jacket. Finn tried to get a better look inside but the smoke made it impossible.  Suddenly, the ship begins to sink into the sand. It became clear to Finn as he pulled away from the ship, not wanting to be swallowed by whatever is under him. He scampers away just in time as the Fighter is completely submerged into the sand. Finn hoped for a moment that if Poe were in there, he’d be able to pull himself out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BOOM!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A giant explosion erupts from the sand, scattering debris and startling Finn, who was now all alone.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing he could do but wander, discarding bits of his armor as he went. If Finn didn’t hate Jakku as much as he did before, he certainly hated it more now. His feet kept getting swallowed by the sand and the sun's heat kept beating down on his body. Poe’s jacket offered little relief from the sun as he held it over his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After wandering for hours, Finn was losing hope. He was extremely parched and tired. But as he stood on the edge of the dune, he squinted and saw something on the horizon. Shelter? A village? Finn didn’t care. From what it looked like, it looked like civilization. Finn got down the dune as fast as he could and quickly made his way over to the outpost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Water…” Finn tried asking a first person he saw for water, but they just pushed him away. Stumbling through the Outpost, Finn saw a giant water trough being used by a Happabore. He practically sprinted to it, desperately lapping the water with his hands before spitting it out. It tasted disgusting. But Finn was parched and quickly returned to drinking. He drank for as long as he could before the Happabore pushed Finn over. Finn was about to retaliate before his attention was caught by the sound of crashing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking across the Outpost, he saw two women, one with brown hair tied into three buns, the other with (H/C) and carried a blaster, being assaulted by a group of Jawas. Finn began to move closer to help the women but stopped when he saw them fight back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey fought hard, biting and kicking the Jawa that tried to grab her while (Y/N) used the blunt end of her blaster to attack the Jawa that tried to nab BB-8. One of the Jawas tried to attack (Y/N) but was quickly hit down by Rey with her quarterstaff. Finn could only watch these two women, stunned. He saw the one with the quarterstaff take a sack off of something. An orange and white droid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poe’s droid! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The droid looked around before it’s eyes landed on Finn. It let out beeps like crazy, drawing the attention of the two women, who look at Finn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Who? Him?” Rey asked the droid, who let out an affirmative nod. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That jacket…” (Y/N) mumbled. He was wearing Poe’s jacket. Rey stood up and stared at Finn with defiance before charging at him with her quarterstaff. Finn, scared and confused as to why this woman was chasing him, ran away into the market place trying to lose her. He turned a corner, then another, weaving thru tents to get her off his tail when BAM! She had cut Finn off, slamming him to the ground with her quarterstaff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What’s your hurry, thief?” Rey demanded, still holding her staff threateningly at Finn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What--theif?” By now, (Y/N) and BB-8 had caught up to Rey. BB-8 rolled up to Finn and shocked him with his arm telescope. Finn let out a yelp of pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Where did you get that jacket?” (Y/N) asked, BB-8 letting out questioning beeps of his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The jacket! This droid says you stole it!” Rey said. Finn was exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ve had a pretty messed up day, alright? So I’d appreciate it if you stop accusing me of--OW!” BB-8 wouldn’t let Finn finish his sentence as he shocked him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’d you get it? It belongs to her partner.” Rey said, motioning to (Y/N). Finn looked at her and then the droid, it all coming together. He let out a heavy sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes..”(Y/N) said, moving closer to Finn. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was captured...by the First Order! I helped him escape but our ship crashed.” Finn looked at (Y/N), a mix of worry and hope on her face, and he knew what he was about to say would devastate her. But he chose the hard choice to tell the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Poe didn’t make it.” The hope turned to sadness. “Look, I tried to help him. I’m sorry…” (Y/N) didn’t want to hear anymore, choosing to leave the tent with BB-8 behind her. Rey watched the two step out before turning her attention back to Finn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re with the Resistance?” Rey asked. Finn’s mind began to race. He wasn’t with the Resistance but he for sure didn’t want to tell this woman that he was originally a part of the First Order. So Finn did the easy thing. He lied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Obviously. Yes. I am.” Finn quickly got up off the ground. “I am with the Resistance, yeah...I am with the Resistance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the second Resistance fighter I’ve met.” Rey told him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is what we look like. Some of us. Others look different.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “(Y/N) says her and BB-8 are on a secret mission and they need to get back to your base.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apparently they’re carrying a map that leads to Luke Skywalker, and everyone’s after it.” Finn told her. Rey looked at him with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Luke Skywalker? I thought he was a myth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly (Y/N) and BB-8 burst back into the tent, with BB-8 beeping like mad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What is it?” Rey asked, moving towards to see what they saw. Finn did the same. At a distance, two stormtroopers were talking with Unkar’s thugs, who pointed in their direction. Finn, with a newfound fear rising in him, urgently grabbed Rey and (Y/N)’s hands and headed further into the tents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What are you doing?” Rey asked, pertaining to her hand. But Finn wouldn’t answer, he was only focused on getting as far from the troopers as possible. BB-8 was rolling quickly behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon!” Finn yelled. Laser blasts suddenly ripped past the four as the troopers began opening fire. Rey let out a scream. (Y/N) loosened her hand from Finn’s and fired on the troopers while still running.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Let go of me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, we gotta move!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I know how to run without you holding my hand!” Rey said, pulling her hand out of Finn’s. “BB-8 stay close! This way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn, (Y/N), and BB-8 follow Rey into a tent before ducking into another one. Successfully losing the troopers for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “They’re shooting at us!” Rey urgently said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, they saw you with me and her!” Finn motioned to (Y/N), who gave him a weird look.“You’re marked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, thanks for that!” Rey growled while Finn desperately searched the tent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not the one who chased you down with a stick! Does anyone have any blasters around here?!” Finn yelled. Rey turned her attention to BB-8 and (Y/N)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Are you okay?” She asked. (Y/N) nodded her head and was about to respond when Finn let out a shush. The sound of a ship flew over the tent. Rey had a look of curiosity while (Y/N) and Finn had a look of alarm. Finn grabbed the women’s hands again and pulled them away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Stop taking my hand!” Rey protested, which Finn ignored. He pulled her and (Y/N) out of the tent and started running again. In the air two Tie Fighters started closing in on them. One fired out a blast that exploded in the sand, sending the three of them flying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey landed on the sand hard, frazzled and afraid. After checking for (Y/N), who was slowly getting up, she turned to Finn, who was unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hey!” Rey yelled, scrambling over to Finn. Finn slowly came too and saw Rey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Finn asked her. The very nature of the question touched her. No one’s asked her that before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yea.” Rey quietly said. She extends her hand to Finn, who desperately took it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Follow me!” Rey told Finn and (Y/N). The three of them took off again with BB-8 still following. Through the running locals and blaster fighters, the trio kept running as Rey led them to the ship dock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We can’t outrun them!” Finn yelled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We might in that quad-jumper.” Rey pointed to a small ship in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We need a pilot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got one!” Rey affirmed. As they ran, (Y/N) noticed a bigger ship near them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What about that one!” (Y/N) pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That one’s garbage!” Rey told her. The three made a run for the jumper, but the passing Tie Fighter fired at it, blowing it to bits. They come to an abrupt stop. “The garbage will do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They change course for the bigger ship, running up it’s ramp and away from gunfire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Gunner position’s down there.” Rey directed while closing the ramp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y’ever fly this thing?” Finn asked, hurrying towards the gunner. Rey and (Y/N) ran to the cockpit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No! This ship hasn’t flown in years!” Rey called back. She hopped into the pilot seat and frantically began flipping switches.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Need a co-pilot?” (Y/N) took the co-pilot’s seat and began assisting Rey with the lift off. After a few more switches and button presses, the ship lifted off the ground in an ungraceful manner. (Y/N) and Rey were jostled as the ship slid against the entrance of Nima Outpost. After Rey got a hand on the controls, she sent the ship blasting towards the sky, pursued by two Tie Fighters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Stay low! Stay low!” Finn called from the gunner position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Stay low! It confuses their tracking! Finn said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know this?” Rey asked (Y/N)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No. But if he says stay low, then I guess we stay low.” (Y/N) said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BB-8, hang on!” Rey quickly moved the yoke of the ship and changed trajectory as the went low, narrowly missing the two Tie Fighters. The Fighters circled back around and began firing on the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What are you doing back there!” Rey yelled to Finn, who had yet to shoot down the Fighters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m working on it! Are the shields up?” Finn asked. (Y/N) desperately searched the console before flipping the shields on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “They are now!” She said. Finn began firing on the fighters, each shot barely missing. The Fighters continue to hit the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need cover.” Finn said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We’re about to get some. I hope.” Rey banked the ship past a dune before heading towards the remnants of an old Star Destroyer. Finn continued to fire, lining up the shot before finally hitting one of the Fighters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Nice Shot!” (Y/N) yelled to Finn. But they were still be pursued by one more Fighter. It fired, hitting the central gun turret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “The cannon’s stuck in forward position, I can’t move it! You gotta lose them!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey’s mind began to race for a way out before she got an idea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get ready!’ She said. She maneuvered the ship between the inner workings of the Star Destroyer before sharply banking right and sending the ship into a forward nose dive. (Y/N) lurched forward in her seat. Finn waited until the Tie Fighter was exactly in range before firing on it, successfully hitting the fighter and sending it crashing to the ground. Rey quickly brought the controls up and sent the ship flying towards the sky and out of Jakku’s atmosphere. (Y/N) let out a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Well, that surely was a crazy flight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After an eventful chase, the trio try to calm down and fix the ship. (Y/N) confronts Finn about his lie.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I haven’t posted an update on Four Stars in awhile. I’ve kind of been focusing on other things. Anyway, hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After the eventful chase, Rey switched the ship to autopilot before her and (Y/N) got out of their seats to meet Finn.  They passed BB-8 who, after being asked, assured that he was ok.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “That was some good shooting!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks! You two did some really good piloting-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It was mostly Rey who did the piloting. I only assisted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nonsense you helped loads. But seriously that was intense. I’ve flown ships but I’ve never left the planet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “But you set me up for that last shot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three stared at each other with glee and wonder, having experienced something they’ve never done before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “We don’t know your name.” Rey said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Finn. What’s yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’m Rey.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m (Y/N)”. BB-8 gave off an urgent beep, drawing the attention of the three.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You’re ok. Finn’s with the Resistance, he can help get you and (Y/N) home.” Rey said, turning her attention back to (Y/N). “We both will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But (Y/N) had her attention on Finn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Finn’s not-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was interrupted by a sudden burst of steam coming up from the grating. Rey quickly ran over to inspect it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Help me with this! Quick!” Finn and (Y/N) ran over to help Rey and together they  pulled the grate off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Whoa! What’s going on?” Finn asked. Rey went below to check out the damage. After looking it over, she found the problem and popped back up to tell Finn and (Y/N).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the motivator! Grab me a Harris wrench.” Rey instructed. The two began to look for the wrench while Rey took another look below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “How bad is it?” (Y/N) asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If we want to live, not good.” Rey said. Finn eventually found the wrench and handed it to Rey. “BB-8 said the location of your base is “need to know”. If I’m taking you there, I need to know”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rey popped back down, giving (Y/N) a chance to turn attention to Finn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You’re not with the Resistance. I know for a fact, I’ve never seen you on base.” (Y/N) said, moving closer to Finn. Whether he was caught up in the moment or there was still adrenaline from the chase, but Finn decided to tell the truth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, I know. I lied to Rey. I just didn’t want to tell her what I actually was.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “And what are you exactly?” (Y/N) asked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was a stormtrooper.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “A stormtrooper!-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, a stormtrooper. But I defected and helped Poe escape. I don’t want to be a part of the First Order so I ran. Please don’t tell Rey and just say I’m with the Resistance.” Finn pleaded. (Y/N) got a good look at Finn. He looked desperate and guilty. From the way he talked back on Jakku, he was terrified of the First Order and just wanted safety away from it. If he helped Poe escape, Poe must have seen something in him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Ok…” She said. Rey popped back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pilex driver, hurry.” Finn quickly tossed it to Rey. “So where’s your base?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Finn looked at (Y/N), who quickly glanced at him then to Rey before sighing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead BB-8. Tell her.” (Y/N) said to the droid. BB-8 hesitated before telling Rey the location.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “The Ileenium system?” Rey exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, The Illenium system. That’s the one. Get us there as fast as you can.” Finn said, handing Rey another tool. He mouthed a quick thank you to (Y/N), who could only give him a nod. BB-8 gave a thumbs up with his welding torch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “I’ll drop you three off at Ponemah Terminal.” Rey said. “I need the bonding tape!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not coming with us?” (Y/N) asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “What about you?” Finn said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve gotta get back to Jakku.” Rey told them. This just set Finn off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “BACK TO JAK-Why does everyone always want to go back to Jakku!” Finn exclaimed. (Y/N) just continued to search for the parts Rey needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “If we don’t patch this up, the propulsion tank will overflow and flood the ship with poisonous gas.” Rey said, ignoring Finn’s comment. (Y/N) found the part Rey needed and handed it to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Rey, you’re a pilot. You can fly anywhere you want. Why go back? You got family? You got a boyfriend? Cute boyfriend?” Finn asked. (Y/N) stifled a laugh at Finn’s question knowing for a fact Rey did not have a boyfriend. The alarms on the ship stop blaring and Rey popped her head back up as the steam stopped spewing from the ship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s none of your business.” Rey said. She went to climb out when the power suddenly shut off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That can’t be good.” (Y/N) said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No. It can’t” Rey said. (Y/N) helped Rey out and her and Finn followed her to the cockpit. Rey tried checking the console but it was dead in the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Someone’s locked on to us. All controls are overridden.” She said. Finn climbed up onto the co-pilot seat to see if he could see anything through the window above. A gigantic shadow passed overhead. A look of horror grew on Finn’s face as he sat down in the seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “It’s the First Order.” he said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do we do?” Rey asked. Finn’s mind raced. After just escaping, he didn’t want to be caught again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “You said poisonous gas.” Finn said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Rey fixed that.” (Y/N) said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Can you un-fix it?” Rey stared at him before she caught onto his plan. The three headed back to the lounge, grabbing gas masks along the way. They undid the grate. Finn hoped in first, assisting with bringing BB-8. Then he helped in (Y/N), who helped in Rey. It was cramped and three were squished together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think this will work on the Stormtroopers?” Rey asked as she started undoing her work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Yea. Their masks filter out smoke. Not toxins.” Finn told her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you know this?” (Y/N) asked. Finn was about to come up with a lie when the lights came on. He quickly lowered the grate as the three fell silent. It was hard to hear what was going on up above, but (Y/N) was able to make out one word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Chewie..” (Y/N) knew that name. She knew who called that person that name. The grate was suddenly pulled back. The trio put their hands up in surrender as they looked at who was standing above them. A wookie and a rugged man whose face has the look of someone who’s seen the whole galaxy and was tired of it. They had their blasters trained on them, but (Y/N) recognized the pair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Uncle Han?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>